


I Don't Believe You

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Emma, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina goes to see Emma after she breaks up with Robin and Emma's not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!  
> song taken from Pink 'I Don't Believe You'  
> as usual I own nothing and no one.

“Emma? Are you in here?” Regina’s voice rang out in Emma’s hut, when she got no reply she stepped through the door only to come face to face with a very angry ex savior.  
“What the hell do you want Regina?” Emma asked. “Haven’t I done enough already?” She said bitterly.  
Regina winced, she wasn’t sure coming here was a good idea anymore especially when you consider what she was about to tell the blonde.  
“Well?” Emma demanded, she looked impatient like she had somewhere to be but Regina knew this wasn’t the case as Emma hadn’t come out of the forest since that day.  
“I broke up with Robin.” Regina blurted out, she regretted it immediately though as Emma seemed to glow with rage.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!” she shouted at the brunette. “I gave up my life for you, so you could have your stupid fucking happy ending!” she stalked towards Regina and Regina felt herself backing away until her back hit the wall behind her. Emma had never scared her before, sure she was annoying and slightly intimidating but this was something else, she had never seen the younger woman look so angry and she was genuinely frightened.  
“Why!” she demanded.  
“I don’t love him anymore.” Regina said quietly. “I thought he was my happy ending but he’s not.”  
“I realised my happy ending was right in front of me the whole time and I wanted to tell you before it’s too late.” Regina watched Emma for a reaction but the blonde was completely closed off.

“Emma I don't mind it, I don't mind at all because it's like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls. It's like the way we fight and the times I've cried, we come too close and every night the passion's there so it's got to be right  
Right?” Regina spoke quickly before the blond could interrupt and Emma’s face darkened with each word she spoke.  
“I think you need to leave Regina, it’s best if you don’t come here again.” Emma walked away from her and sat on the chair near the fire.

“No I don't believe you, when you say don't come around here no more. I won't remind you; you said we wouldn't be apart.” Regina was crying now as she moved towards Emma but the blonde stood and walked further away.  
“I only said that because we needed to work together to save Henry, I’m sorry Regina but I don’t need your help anymore.” Emma sighed as she spoke and there was pity in her eyes as she looked at Regina.

“No I don't believe you when you say you don't need me anymore, so don't pretend to  
not love me at all.” Regina tried again.  
“Regina please, you need to leave.” Emma wasn’t even looking at her anymore now as she spoke.  
“I don't mind it, I still don't mind at all. It's like one of those bad dreams, when you can't wake up. It looks like you've given up, you've had enough but I want more no I won't stop because I just know you'll come around right?”  
Emma lost her temper then. “How dare you say I’ve given up? Every time shit’s happened I’ve always been there to save everyone time and time again, did it never occur to you that no one has even asked me what my happy ending is?” she demanded of Regina who flinched with each word.  
Emma was breathing hard as she continued “If you really love me just don't stand there and watch me fall.”  
“It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried. We come too close and every night the passion's there so it's got to be right, Right?” Regina continued openly begging now as she fought to make Emma understand.  
Emma’s eyes softened as she listened to what Regina was saying. “No Regina, I’m sorry.”  
“Can you at least tell me why?” Regina asked, maybe when she found out why she could change the blondes mind, but Emma destroyed that hope with just five little words.  
“'Cause I don't believe you.” The Dark One watched as Regina fell to the floor sobbing and nearly laughed when Emma’s voice sounded in its head.  
“Regina! That’s not me, please Regina I love you too.” The Dark One tutted at Emma and chuckled internally as it fed on the pain radiating from both women.  
Emma could only watch in horror as the woman she sacrificed herself for fell apart in front of her and felt her own heart break in response.

**Author's Note:**

> so should this be a one shot or would you like more? x

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Darkest Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986941) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl)




End file.
